


Musica universalis

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sex In A Cave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey and Ben have escaped, and they meet up in a cave on Naboo. There they make beautiful music together, with a little bit of help from the Force.





	Musica universalis

Rey is lying, prone and naked, on top of Ben Solo. 

She wants to believe she’s not sure how this happened, but of course she knows. This is the direct result of a series of choices she’s made over the past several months, choices that, if she is honest with herself, she expected - hoped - to lead to this point.

Ben is holding her so tightly that, although she can breathe easily enough, she can’t really move. She doesn’t want to move, anyway, this much is clear by the fact that (again, if she’s honest with herself) her legs are definitely in a position where she could shift them. Ben’s arms have pulled her tight to his (also naked) torso, her legs, pushed apart by his thighs and held apart by the angle of his hips, straddle his body, her knees holding him almost as tightly as his arms are holding her. Rey’s head is on his chest, and she can hear the steady beat of his heart, smell the musk of his skin and sweat, and feel his breath disturb the loose hairs on the top of her head as he exhales in time with the slow, steady strokes of his cock inside her body.

If someone had told Rey this morning that by the evening she’d be lying naked in a cave with Kylo Ren holding her still while he fucks her ( _slowly_ , oh god so _slowly_ ), she wouldn’t have believed it. It had happened very quickly: a frightening, confusing Force visit from Ben as he was escaping the coup attempt (he’d expected it, but it was still a surprise), the visit coming at exactly the wrong time ( _during a meeting with General Dameron? Really?_ ), leading Rey scrambling to find Ben, to save him, while making her own escape from the Resistance suddenly suspicious of her loyalty.

They had both escaped, and had met up on Naboo, in this cave that Ben remembered from his childhood. The cave was in a remote area of the planet, and they entered it through a crack at the bottom of a cliff on the coast of one of the planet’s many small seas. There were cracks towards the ceiling of the cave that let in some light, but as the sun set they lit a fire in the center of the room, also bringing in a portable lamp from Ben’s ship.

The cave was dry, the floor smooth, although at some point in the past the room had apparently been underwater, and small, smooth stones had been deposited across the floor. They spent their time in silence, Ben collecting stones, organizing them by color or size, and stacking them into various piles. As night fell Rey arranged a makeshift bed against one wall, using emergency blankets from the Resistance ship she’d stolen in her escape. When Ben had handed his cape to her, to add to the pallet, she had taken the opportunity to kiss him.

She had never kissed anyone before, and she didn’t think he had either, but it was just _right_. The Force, which was always present and which swirled whenever Ben was near, came into focus and _sang_ , the most perfect tune which Rey could feel in the very marrow of her bones. 

So they had undressed, and kissed, and Ben had laid down, and she lay down on him, and she kissed his chest and he rubbed her back, and he reached down over her back and touched her between her legs, rubbing and stroking and caressing, more tenderly and with more care than she ever gave herself, and when she couldn’t take it any longer he had pushed his cock into her and held her to him… and that’s where they are now, floating in this time, with the Force singing and their heartbeats, their breathing, their bodies connecting in harmony, music so beautiful Rey’s heart aches and tears roll from her eyes.

She wants it to last forever, but she knows it won’t, if only because although she and Ben are powerful Force users they are also _human_ , and humans have needs, and they would eventually have to finish this.

Ben, who had been silent, listening as Rey had to the music they were making in the Force, hums and stills the movement of his hips, releasing one of his arms and reaching down to tip her chin so she is looking up into his face. His face is red with exertion ( _the exertion of holding back_ , Rey realizes), and his eyes are so dark, his pupils blown, but they shine in the firelight. 

“How are you, sweetheart?” Ben asks, his lips twitching into the smallest smile, and Rey notices his eyes shifting as they move away from her eyes to her lips, down her face, and across her back and her legs and ass, still spread out over his midsection where she knows his cock is still halfway inside her. She wonders how it looks to him - she can only see his face, and he looks pleased enough with the situation. 

She wishes he’d move again, and finds herself physically unable to answer his question. Instead she releases a quiet sob while she pushes her face into his chest and wiggles her bottom, and he responds by laughing and placing his free hand on her ass, holding her still again. She realizes too late that she missed a chance to see him laugh, and makes a note to herself to make him do so again sometime when she’s in a position to see it.

He holds still and after a moment Rey looks up to his face again. Now he’s looking thoughtful, and he meets her eyes and asks her, “Can we try something? It might feel good.” Her eyes are still on him as she tries to wiggle her bottom again, and his laugh lights up his face (as she knew it would). 

She says, “Yes, please. Will it involve you moving? Because,” she sobs again - she can’t help it, “it would be really nice if you would move again.”

Ben’s laugh has softened into an honest smile, and he lets go of her with both arms, which she was not expecting and wasn’t prepared for. Her immediate reaction is to sit up, pushing back with her hips and impaling herself fully on Ben’s cock, then grinding down onto him, steading herself with her hands on his stomach. She’s aware that there are sounds coming from her throat, and that those sounds are not even remotely respectable, but she doesn’t care. Ben groans too, as he reaches out to the closest pile of stones and selects two round, smooth ones that look small in his palm. 

“Rey… stop, please,” Ben says, his face still red and his eyes still dark, placing his left hand on her thigh. She complies, and he takes one of the stones and tucks it where the curls of her pubic hair commingle with his. He then pulls her back down and holds her tightly again, as he did before. Rey can feel the stone pushing against the sensitive spot where their bodies press together, providing a new sensation that becomes sharper as he moves his cock in her again, with long smooth strokes but faster than before.

The Force, which had rested while Ben and Rey reconfigured their lovemaking, begins to sing again. 

Rey had given herself orgasms before, alone in her AT-AT, but they were small things, more for comfort than for enjoyment. As Ben fucks into her and the stone rubs against her she recognizes the sensation, but not the intensity. This is more, so much more, and she loves it.

“Rey…” Ben says softly, “Rey, please I…” She’s not sure what he’s asking, but she would agree to anything right now so she nods her head. 

His right hand, which had been holding the second stone against her back, moves slowly down her back, and as he maneuvers the edge of the stone into the crack of her ass and pushes it against her asshole she yelps in surprise. He removes it quickly.

“Sorry,” Ben says, swallowing. “I thought…”

“No, it’s okay,” Rey replies. “I just… wasn’t expecting that.” She’s not sure, really, but they are still making this beautiful music, and her body feels so very good with his, so she is willing to try. She would probably try anything he suggested right now.

Ben moves the stone back and presses it against her asshole once again. The stone is warm from being held in his hand against her body, and it is so smooth, and he presses it firmly against her. Not to push it inside her, but to hold her in place. It becomes another point of contact: the stone in his hand, the other stone pressing up between them, his left arm still holding her tight, and his cock, still moving in her. She realizes Ben is moving faster now, she can feel his resolve beginning to crack, the Force cracking as well, and she is caught up in it, too.

She comes very suddenly, and she knows that Ben is coming too. She is falling, and she feels Ben falling with her, and they are both crying as the Force works to steady them so they don’t land too hard.

The Force is quiet again, and Ben pulls out of Rey and uses his undershirt to clean her between her legs. She is too spent to help, lying on her back and watching the firelight play in the shadows of the cave ceiling while Ben tends to her. She closes her eyes as he pulls her curled form against him, covering them both with his cape. They will sleep, and in the morning they will have to decide what to do next, but Rey is confident that with them together, and with the Force, they’ll figure something out. Now that they’re together, where they need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I kept thinking about the music of the spheres ( _musica universalis_ in Latin), which is the concept that the movement of the celestial bodies makes music - it comes up a lot in the writings of medieval philosophers and theologians. So that’s where the title comes from. 
> 
> This is my first reylo fic, and my first ever smut, so please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come over and say hello!


End file.
